1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf swing practice apparatus and, more particularly, to golf swing apparatus secured to a fixed surface, such as a wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,020 discloses golf swing apparatus which includes a suction cup for securing the apparatus to a smooth surface. The apparatus includes a fixed rod rotatably secured to the suction cup and a clamp which secures the rod to a golf club. The clamp is adjustable along the length of the shaft of the golf club. Two embodiments of the clamp are illustrated, one with a ball and socket end of the rod extending into a receptacle within the clamp for allowing the clamp and the rod to rotate relative to each other. There is also a slot to allow for the pivoting of the rod relative to the ball and socket connection. The ball and socket connection is disposed generally parallel to, and spaced apart from, the golf club shaft.
In the second embodiment, the clamp includes a curved aperture extending through the clamp, and the end of the rod is curved on the same radius of curvature as the aperture. The rod includes a compression spring at the very end to bias the rod relative to the clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,712 discloses another type of golf practice swing apparatus. The apparatus includes a vertically extending standard with a motion producing arm disposed on the top of the standard. The height of the motion producing arm can be adjusted with respect to the standard. Extending outwardly from the motion producing arm is a motion transmitting system which includes an elongated tube. The tube is adjustable, lengthwise. The tube extends to a motion control system which is in turn secured to a golf club. The motion producing system pivots freely on the standard. The motion transmitting system rotates as the golf club is swung. The apparatus of the U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,712 patent is relatively complicated, particularly as compared to the apparatus of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,020.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,571 discloses another type of swing training apparatus wihch includes an embodiment designed for use with a golf club. The apparatus includes a ball and socket connection with a rod extending in opposite directions from the ball in the socket. One end of the rod extends to a golf club, and the other end of the rod extends to a gear system movable in the vertical plane and in the horizontal plane through a pair of screw jacks. The rod also rotates through a screw and motor system. Movement is programmed into the system. The user of the apparatus is secured to a hip control unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,933 discloses another type of golf swing practice apparatus which includes a bracket secured to a post and a rod extending from the bracket downwardly to the head of a golf club. The rod rotates and pivots freely at the bracket. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,933 apparatus is relatively simple, while the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,429,571 and 3,604,712 apparatus are both relatively complicated. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,020 apparatus is relatively simple, but it has inherent problems, such as finding a suitable location at which to secure the apparatus. A suction cup is illustrated, and it is extremely difficult to find, in a typical home or apartment or the like, a smooth surface on which to secure a suction cup that will be subject to a substantial amount of stress incurred, or likely to be incurred, during golf practice swings. Obviously, glass is the smoothest surface found in a typical living unit, and the problems inherent in attaching apparatus of this type to a glass surface are legion.
The bracket height in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,933 patent is fixed, and can only be adjusted by removing the bracket from the post and affixing it in different locations. Screws are used to secure the bracket. Thus, for golfers of different heights, it will be a relatively inconvenient and time-consuming process to change the height of the bracket. In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,571 patent, the ball and socket joint is fixed, and thus may not be vertically adjusted to accommodate users of different heights. In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,712 patent, the vertical height may be adjusted, and in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,020 patent, the vertical height may also be adjusted.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,020 patent, the U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,712 patent, and the U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,751 patent, the golf clubs are secured to their respective rods adjacent to the wrapping of the golf club shaft, and accordingly close to the location at which a user grips the shaft. In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,933 patent, the rod is secured to the golf club at the head, and thus remote from the location at which the golf club shaft is gripped by the user. The rod is secured to the golf club head merely by means of a tie, and thus the golf club is able to rotate virtually freely with respect to both the rod and the user. In the other patents, the relationship between the respective rods and the golf club shafts is generally controlled.
In the apparatus of the present invention, the height is easily adjusted to accommodate users of different heights. The coupling element between the practice golf club shaft is molded in place and is relatively simple and accordingly relatively inexpensive. The angular relationship between the golf practice club and the rod is determined and is limited within a predetermined range to insure consistency in the apparatus. Moreover, the apparatus is relatively easily installed on virtually any wall or wall surface and is relatively safe and is relatively simple.